Tanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu!
by draconisflame72
Summary: A birthday fic for Infaramona : Almost slash. Ending dalam serial Naruto kuubah sesukaku. Penasaran? Baca aja


**Disclaimer**: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning!

Bahasa acak-adul, first fic on this pairing, OOC plus Gaje. _Gomen!_

_._

_**Don't like, don't read! XP**_

.

.

"Kau cengeng sekali, Dobe."

"Teme, tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini."

"Hn."

* * *

_**Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu!**_

* * *

"Yo, Ino." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam saat masuk ke toko bunga di pinggir jalan kota Konohagakure yang sedang sibuk pada siang hari itu.

"Aaa! Sasuke-kun! Akhirnya kau mengunjungikuuu." Yamanaka Ino, si gadis berambut pirang balik menyapa dengan lenjeh.

"Hn. Aku kesini hanya ingin membeli seikat bunga-"

Ino menghampiri Sasuke dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan hingga Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar kepadanya. "Uh, Sasuke-kun tidak usah malu-malu kalau memang ingin ngapel."

"Tidak. Memang aku agak kangen dengan to-"

"Denganku, kaaan?" kikik Ino sambil makin mendekat ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dia tak pernah berubah_, batinnya. "Ino, cukup. Shikamaru bisa membunuhku."

Si gadis berambut pirang tersebut hanya tertawa kecil. Innernya bersorak kegirangan karena Sasuke dapat dikerjainya juga. Setelah bertahun-tahun Sasuke meninggalkan desa Konoha dan makin bertambah kuat, Ino menyangka Sasuke mungkin telah kehilangan _perasaan _juga semua kenangan antara dia dan seluruh orang yang dikenalnya di Konoha.

Namun ternyata tidak. Sasuke sudah memenuhi balas dendamnya, yaitu membunuh Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dan dengan kerasnya kepala Naruto untuk _membawa _Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, akhirnya si idiot Naruto itu berhasil juga.

"Kubilang, aku ingin membeli seikat bunga, Ino. Hey? Ino!" tegur Sasuke pada Ino yang sedang tenggelam dalam memorinya sendiri.

"Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin membeli bunga buat siapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa kau perlu tahu?"

_Kau masih saja menyebalkan, Sasuke! _"Eng.. Aku cuma kepingin tahu, kok."

Sasuke mulai melihat-lihat koleksi bunga di Yamanaka's Flowershop itu. Dan akhirnya dia yang bingung sendiri untuk memilih bunga jenis apa yang akan ia beli. Karena baginya, semua bunga itu sama. Bunga ya tetap bunga. Tetap indah seperti _dia._

"Kalau kau akan membelikan bunga untuk orang yang kau sayang, Sasuke-kun, kau bisa membeli bunga mawar merah tentunya,"

Pemuda bermata onyx tajam itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau mawar merah sudah pasti sangat umum. Aku mau memilih bunga yang sedikit lebih spesial."

"Nah bunga biru itu, berapa harganya?"

"Oh.. Itu bunga mawar biru namanya, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa memberikan diskon untuk bunga yang satu ini. Karena bunga mawar ini hasil rekayasa genetika dengan menggunakan _jutsu_ yang sangat modern."

"Aku tidak peduli, Ino. Aku tetap ingin membelinya."

Ino memutar bola mata sapphirenya. "Baik- baik. Sebentar dulu, kalau kau ingin memberikannya untuk orang yang kau sayang, pacarmu misalnya, bunga mawar biru ini melambangkan perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan. Cukup romantis, sih. Tapi kan tetap saja…"

"Perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan?"

"Mungkin maknanya lebih ke sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau ungkapkan, Sasuke-kun." Ino menyimpulkan senyuman manisnya. "Sebenarnya, siapa siihhh perempuan yang berhasil memincut hatimu itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai diam-diam, _Perempuan, huh?_

"Sangat cocok. Aku beli bunga ini. _Bye_ Ino!"

* * *

~oo00oo~

* * *

"_Sasuke! Tidak peduli seberapa kuat kau sekarang! Aku-akan-tetap-membawamu-pulang!"_

"_Cih. Kau keras kepala sekali, Naruto."_

_Naruto menggeram jengkel dengan semakin seriusnya Sasuke melawannya. Pukulan-pukulan serta raikiri yang sempurna dari Sasuke membuat Naruto cukup kerepotan. Kembali lagi di sini, di tempat yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_Saat itu aku belum cukup kuat untuk menghentikanmu, Sasuke. Tapi kupastikan kali ini kau akan kembali ke Konoha._

_Manipulasi cakra elemen petir Sasuke hampir saja mengenai tubuh Naruto kalau saja ia tidak tanggap untuk segera menghindar. _

_Serangan Sasuke kini bukan main-main lagi. Sepertinya dia memang ingin membunuh Naruto. "Jadi seperti itu, huh, Sasuke? Kau- menginginkan Mangekyou Sharingan?"_

_Sasuke tetap tidak merespon apa-apa kecuali terus menyerang Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu terengah-engah. Suplai cakranya kini menipis. Terlebih dia telah mengeluarkan jurus Rasengan Surikennya. Sebelah tangannya terasa remuk saat ini._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu! Bajingan kau, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto marah sambil berlari kearah Sasuke untuk menyerangnya._

"_Jaga mulutmu, idiot."_

"_Tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu!"_

_Ap- apa-apaan. Dia masih punya cukup cakra untuk membentuk jurus seribu bayangannya? _

_Sasuke membelalakkan mata onyx kelamnya saat beratus kagebunshin Naruto yang membawa rasengan menerpanya._

"_So, this is my limit. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengeluarkan Chidori Nagashi lagi dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Sial."_

"_Kau lupa, Sasuke. Aku ini jinchuuriki."_

"_Kau juga lupa aku tak pernah lupa. Bahwa kau memang kuat. Terlebih kau itu rivalku. Mangkanya aku selalu ingin mengalahkanmu," ujar Sasuke yang kini terkapar di pinggiran sungai itu._

"_Bagiku, Sasuke. Kau bukan hanya sekedar sahabat dekatku atau rivalku. Kau-"_

"_Pujaan hatimu, eh?"_

_Pipi Naruto berubah warna menjadi merah sekarang._

"_Aw! Jadi ini jawabanmu, Dobe!" keluh Sasuke mengusap bagian atas kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Naruto._

"_Kita sedang dalam pembicaraan serius! Ah kau merusak skenario dasar Teme!"_

_Sasuke terkekeh lalu terbatuk keras. Naruto langsung panik seketika. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke sudah terkena berpuluh bahkan beratus Rasengannya tadi, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, pikir Naruto menyesal._

"_Kau kira aku tidak serius?"_

"_Terserah kau saja. Katakan padaku, Sasuke, kau tak apa? Mungkin tadi Rasenganku terlalu keras mengenaimu,"_

"_Naruto. Aku ingin pulang.."_

* * *

~oo00oo~

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Tersenyum memandang sinar matahari yang masih jengah untuk menyinarkan hangat sinarnya ke bumi. _Mimpi itu lagi_, batinnya. Sudah setahun semenjak kejadian itu terjadi. Tetapi Naruto masih sering memimpikannya hingga mungkin sekarang setiap detil duel mautnya yang kedua bersama Sasuke sudah melekat erat di ingatannya.

Janjinya kepada Sakura telah terpenuhi dan Akatsuki sudah mereka tumpas sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dia merindukan Kakashi yang gugur dalam pertempuran terakhir di Konoha. Andai senseinya itu bisa ada disini sekarang. Untuk menikmati masa-masa indah tanpa perang. Untuk melihat Sasuke dan Naruto kini akur lagi. _(Mungkin juga untuk menemani Author yang sedang kesepian..._ *geplaked*_)_

Hanya satu hal yang masih mengusik pikiran Naruto sampai sekarang. Yaitu, sikap Sasuke yang selalu dingin terhadap Sakura. Walaupun Naruto tahu betul, Sasuke tahu Sakura sangat mencintainya sejak dulu. Apa yang kurang dari Sakura? Yang selama ini tulus menunggunya. Yang selama ini mengharapkan Naruto membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti kemana jalan pikirannya," desah Naruto pelan.

"Jalan pikiranku tidak pernah kemana-mana, Dobe."

Naruto terlonjak dari kasurnya, "Haaaaiih sejak kapan kau ada di situ, Teme! Masuk seenaknya ke rumah orang! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Sasuke nyelonong masuk saja dari pintu kamar Naruto dengan gaya _cool_nya yang 'sedikit' mengusik Naruto saat itu juga. _Tidak. Tidak! Perasaan ini muncul lagi! Argh aku tidak boleh mengangumi Teme sempal ini!_

"Mandi sana, Naruto. Hari ini tepat setahun Kakashi-sensei meninggalkan kita 'kan? Nah. Kita harus mengunjungi makamnya kalau begitu." Ucap Sasuke seraya melemparkan handuk ke Naruto.

"Huh? Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa! Eh, sekarang masih pagi lagian, nanti sajalah ya!"

Satu-satunya pewaris klan Uchiha tersebut memberikan tatapan _Cepat-mandi-atau-kumandikan-kau_ sambil mendekati Naruto ke tempat tidurnya.

"Noooo. Teme HOMO!"

.

.

Udara pagi tidak pernah terasa sesesak ini. Dimana penyesalan yang seperti menyusup bersama angin terus mengganggu ketenangan seorang keturunan Namikaze Minato tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah menduga Sensei meninggalkan kita saat suasana sudah damai begini."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Memilih tidak berkomentar apa-apa melainkan terus memandangi batu nisan yang di sana tertulis nama Senseinya sebagai pahlawan Konoha.

"Mungkin memang salahku karna terlambat datang ke sini waktu itu," Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram. Kini ia berlutut di depan batu nisan sang Sensei yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut.

"Kau telat karena harus menghadapiku, idiot. Jadi ini juga salahku." Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Naruto. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat dari Sasuke.

"Tapi, Teme, Kakashi-Sensei akan baik-baik saja jika aku bisa lebih cepat sampai di sini." Naruto mulai terisak di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa jengkel. Tiba-tiba saja _mood_nya kacau balau saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan air mata, terlebih di bahunya. Di dalam _perlindungan_nya. Memang tidak akan ada yang bisa melukai Naruto dalam arti harfiah selama Sasuke berada di sampingnya. Namun kali ini Sasuke merasa gagal menjaga perasaan Naruto.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berdiri dengan menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya sendiri. "Tidak berguna kau terus menyesali kepergian Sensei. Kau selalu bertingkah bodoh, mungkin itu yang membuat Sensei pergi."

Deg.

Sasuke menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan. _Aku pasti salah bicara. Damn. Apa yang telah kukatakan pada si Dobe yang aku sayangi ini?_

Lawan bicaranya bangkit dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tingkah lakumu sering sekali berubah-ubah, Teme." Ujarnya di sela-sela isakannya.

_Itu karena sekarang aku tidak kuat melihatmu menangis, bodoh!_

"Kau cengeng sekali, Dobe."

"Teme, tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini."

"Hn."

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Berharap tak pernah ada lagi duka yang ia rasakan. "_Kenapa? Kenapa harus di hari ini?"_

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Naruto saat ini. Hingga mungkin ia hanya ingin merasakan kesendirian tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tapi… si Teme itu mengartikannya terlalu mentah. Sesungguhnya Naruto ingin Sasuke tersenyum dan menemaninya di situ. Menenangkan hatinya dan-

_Tidak tidak tidak tidak! Aku mulai lagi!_

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamarnya. Hari masih siang. Dan hari ini ia bebas misi. Tsunade-sama memang berbaik hati meliburkan Naruto hari ini. Khusus _hari ini.. _

Mungkin hari ini adalah kutukan baginya. Di hari ini, ia lahir. Untuk memikul beban besar sebagai Jinchuuriki. Tetapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya jika dia diam saja menerima nasib. Buktinya sekarang dia telah menjadi ninja yang tangguh. Memiliki banyak teman serta orang yang mengasihinya di sekelilingnya.

Sesedih apapun dia, sungguh ia telah berjanji untuk selalu bersemangat dalam menjalani hidup ini. Menjadi Hokage bukan tidak mungkin bagi Naruto. Maka dari itu kini Naruto nyengir sambil mengusap sisa air matanya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segala penyesalan yang ada pada dirinya.

Saat dia bergegas untuk membasuh wajahnya, ia melihat tumpukan kado di atas meja makan sederhananya.

"Yosh! Yang mana dulu yang harus kubuka? Dari Kiba, umm nanti saja. Dari Sai, Lee, wah banyak sekali! Hahaha."

Setelah memeriksa kadonya satu-persatu, Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa belum lengkap. Seperti puzzle yang kehilangan satu bagiannya.

Kado dari Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto masih kecewa berat karena tidak menemukan hadiah apapun dari Sasuke, ia lebih memilih untuk tidur lagi saja.

_Kresek._

"He? Apa ini? Bu- bunga mawar biru?"

"_Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Baka Dobe!"_

_._

_._

_._

__HAPPY BIRTHDAY _INFARAMONA-_SAN! ^^

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

****Fic ini Author persembahkan untuk Senseiku tercinta, Infaramona-san. Yang kemarin lagi berulang tahun. Berhubung Author gapunya duit untuk beli kado, yasudahlah Author ngasih kado fic aja. XD

Di sini emang nanggung ya slashnya. Soalnya Author gak pernah kuaaaat sama setiap pairing yang slash! Kenapa sih sukanya sama pairing slash? *disentil kak Indri*

Yooosssh! Feel free to RnR =D


End file.
